Ceder Ante el Amor
by inamval
Summary: ¡HOLA, FANFICTION! Esta historia relata el romance entre Remus Lupin y Nymphadora Tonks, en especial cuando estuvieron en Grimmauld Place. Espero que les guste.
1. Sueños

Capítulo 1 -

El agua tibia caía estremeciendo su cuerpo. Intentaba relajarse, no podía seguir en esa situación. ¿Él enamorado de una jovencita? No podía ser. Debía detener ese sentimiento pronto o estallaría. Tantos sentimientos encontrados. Simplemente no tenía la facultad para enfrentar esos miedos. Nunca había sido apto para ese tipo de relaciones.

Remus Lupin salió de la regadera con estos pensamientos en mente. Era una noche lluviosa, como cada verano. Su habitación en Grimmuld Place lo reconfortaba un poco, extrañaba su casa por solitaria que fuera, pues le sería difícil ocultar sus sentimientos de Sirius, su mejor amigo, quien haría lo posible por que admitiera el amor que le tenía a Nymphadora Tonks, sobrina de Black.

-Vamos, Remus, no puedes decirlo en serio, si hace unas semanas que la conoces.- Se decía Lupin mentalmente mientras se vestía su pijama color gris. Que hicieron que se sobresaltara por esos pensamiendos que lo acechaban constantemente.

-Pase.-Dijo con su voz rasposa.

-Lunático, me preguntaba si bajarías a cenar.- Dijo Sirius desde la puerta, con su sonrisa espectacular que siempre utilizaba para convencer a su amigo.

-Canuto, no lo sé, no tengo mucha hambre- Contestó, mientras se sentaba en la cama- pronto será luna llena, lo mejor será que descansé un poco, no me siento con demasiadas fuerzas.

-Está bien, te dejaré descansar.-

Lupin se sintió un poco aliviado, al menos por esta noche no se sentiría con la obligación de hablar sobre Tonks. Su bella Tonks. Si tan sólo pudiera ser un hombre normal, tendría una oportunidad de amarla, de ofrecerle todo el mundo a sus pies; pero no, era viejo, pobre y peligroso.

Se acostó para dormir, a pesar de que le costó trabajo por pensar en una dama con cabello rosa chicle.

-Oh, Rem, ¿Por qué no quieres besarme?- Decía Tonks de pie ante él, éste se encontraba en la biblioteca de la mansión de los Black, sentado en un sillón individual de piel. No recordaba cómo había llegado ahí.

-Nymphadora, no puedo hacerlo.- Decía Remus un poco apenado. –Tú debes estar con alguien de tu edad. Alguien como Charlie.- Lo cierto es que él no quería que estuviera con un Weasley, ni con nadie.

-Pero no quiero a Charlie, Rem. Yo te quiero a ti.- Contestó Nymphadora mientras se acomodaba sensualmente arriba de las piernas de Lupin.

-No, Nymphadora, por favor.- Decía Remus mientras se ponía cada vez más nervioso, no podía con tanta tentación. –Detente, por favor.

Tonks había rodeado su cuello con sus brazos mientras se acercaba lentamente hasta quedar a unos centímetros de su cara. Ya no podría resistirse más, sabía que la iba a besar pronto, por fin. Pero antes de que sucediera…

Remus despertó sobresaltado, sudando de frío. No había sido una pesadilla, pero lo ponía loco el pensar cosas como esas. La deseaba tanto.

Decidió que lo mejor sería darse una ducha y bajar por una taza de café, antes de que sucediera otra cosa en sus sueños que, por cierto, comenzaban a traicionarlo.


	2. ¿Salir?

Capítulo 2 –

Remus se encontraba leyendo en el comedor de la Mansión de los Black, eran temprano, no faltaría mucho para que despertaran todos los que habitaban en la casa: los Weasley, Sirius y Tonks.

Se escucharon unos pasos por el pasillo que llevaba al salón, Remus volteó intuitivamente, bajando su libro a la altura de la nariz para poder apreciar quien iba a entrar a donde se encontraba. Era Molly.

-Buenos días, Remus.- Lo saludó animadamente.- ¿Cómo te encuentras? Te ves muy demacrado, supongo que es porque se acerca la luna llena.

-Hola, Molly.- Dijo Remus bajando su libro y sonriendo respondió. –Así es, es la luna, faltan dos días.

-Oh, ¿sabes a dónde irás?

-Sí, creo que sí, tal vez a algún bosque lejano, aún no estoy seguro.-

-Bueno, querido, no olvides comer bien para que no estés tan débil.- Respondió Molly con cara maternal, por su trato, parecía que era uno más de sus hijos. -¿Quieres comer algo o esperas a los demás?

-No, Molly, muchas gracias, los esperaré. – Sonrió tímidamente para regresar a su libro.

Otros pasos se acercaron lentamente. Esta vez fue Sirius quien entró con una sonrisa.

-¡Hey, Lunatico! Buenos días.- Miro hacia la cocina- ¡Hola, Molly!

-Hola, Sirius. Pronto estará el desayuno.- Contestó Molly desde la cocina.

Lupin bajó su libro, de nuevo. No podía seguir ocultándose por mucho tiempo y menos detrás de un texto. Le devolvió la sonrisa a Sirius.

-¿Qué hay Canuto? ¿Por qué tan sonriente?- Saludo Lupin, mientras Sirius se sentaba al lado suyo.

-Bueno, veamos, desde que soy un hombre libre, es decir, desde hace un mes, no he podido salir con mi mejor amigo a alocarnos un poco. Y hoy es viernes, sé que podríamos salir por ahí con algunas amigas.- Contestó Sirius, mientras le guiñaba el ojo a Remus en forma de complicidad.

Sonaron otros pasos en el pasillo. Podría jurar que era Tonks, ya había aprendido el eco que hacen sus pies al caminar. Un nerviosismo lo comenzó a recorrer por todo cuerpo, de forma inconsciente comenzaba a mover el pie de forma inquieta.

Nymphadora irrumpió en el lugar, tenía el cabello morado hasta los hombros, su túnica de auror, se veía hermosa. Sonriente saludó a todos en el salón.

-Buenos días a todos.- Dijo sonriente, mientras tomaba asiento al lado de Sirius.

-Buenos días, Tonks.- Dijo Molly. Sirius le dio un beso en el cabello a su sobrina y Remus la recibió con una sonrisa. Éste se había perdido un poco, ensimismado en la belleza de la metamorfomaga, hasta que continuó.

-No lo sé, Canuto, no creo que sea buena idea, además es un poco peligroso con los mortifagos andando por ahí.- Respondió Remus en forma seria.

-Vamos, amigo, no era en serio lo de las amigas, pero si quiero que salgamos a divertirnos un poco.

-¿Qué están tramando?- Preguntó Nymphadora, de forma curiosa.

Sirius volteo a verla sonriente. –Nada, tu tío quiere salir a fiesta y Remus no desea acompañarme.

-Yo podría ir contigo. Por eso no hay problema.- Dijo Tonks sonriendo.

Vaya que eran parecidos, pensó mentalmente Remus mientras los miraba.

-¡Esa es mi sobrina!- Le dijo a Tonks, mientras se volteaba para decir algo a Remus.- ¿Ves? ¿Qué dices?

-No lo sé, tendría que pensarlo.- Respondió el licántropo un poco indeciso.

-Ándale, Remus, ven a divertirte un poco con nosotros.- Le dijo Tonks con una sonrisa que lo cautivaba.

-Está bien, vamos.- Dijo sonriente, los dos parientes se emocionaron y comenzaron a saltar en sus asientos de la emoción. Había perdido la batalla contra esos dos.

El desayuno prosiguió de la manera más amena posible, en una conversación donde los tres se integraron de forma muy animada.

-Bueno, tengo que ir al ministerio.- Dijo Tonks mientras se estiraba en su asiento. –Los veo al rato, chicos. –Sonrió de forma cautivadora.

Remus y Sirius se despidieron con la mano.

-Tú y yo tenemos que hablar.- Le dijo Sirius de forma divertida.

-¿Hablar? ¿Sobre qué?- Respondió el licántropo.

-No te hagas, yo sé muy bien lo que sientes por mi sobrina, sólo quiero ver si alguna vez puedes admitirlo.

-Estás un poco chiflado.- Contestó Remus de forma divertida.

Los dos se levantaron del comedor para proseguir con sus actividades en la casa noble Black.


	3. Tres Escobas

Remus y Sirius aguardaban en pasillo que conducía a la salida de Grimmauld Place listos pasa salir, eran las 9 de la noche. Esperaban a Tonks de forma un poco ansiosa, pues llevaba varios, por no decir demasiados, minutos dentro de su habitación arreglándose para salir con ellos.

Black se había vestido de forma un tanto elegante, con su atuendo reluciente que se conformaba de una camisa color violeta oscuro a rayas, que combinaba perfectamente con su pantalón y chaleco, y un saco de color café oscuro, al igual que los zapatos. Su cabello perfectamente acomodado.

Lupin, por el contrario, portaba un traje color caqui oscuro, al igual que los zapatos, una camisa color gris perla y una corbata gris oxford. Un poco despeinado, como todos los días, pero no le tomaba mucha importancia.

—¡Vamos, Nymph, se nos hará tarde! —Gritó Sirius desde el corredor, un poco desesperado—. No puedo creer que se tarde tanto.

—Tranquilízate, no creo que tarde mucho —Respondió Remus—. Dime, ¿intentarás ligar a alguien hoy?

—No lo sé, Rem. Probablemente en Las Tres Escobas no haya mucha gente, pero tú ¿buscarás algo? —Le dio un codazo en forma de complicidad.

—Sabes que no soy así, además…

No pudo continuar, porque en ese momento se escuchó el sonido de una puerta que hizo que los dos hombres voltearan hacia las escaleras de la mansión. Una silueta surgió de la tenue luz, era Tonks. Vestía un lindo vestido hasta la rodilla color negro, hacía resaltar su piel color crema, unas botas que le daban un toque rudo y juvenil. Su cabello color violeta.

Qué hermosa es, pensó Remus, quien la miraba de forma

—Remus, se te cae la baba —Dijo Sirius por lo bajo para que sólo Lupin lo escuchara. Éste reaccionó ante tal comentario, no podía dejar de ver a la chica, le gustaba mucho. —Sobrina, sí valió la pena la espera, estás esplendida.

—Gracias, tío —contestó de forma tímida— ¿Nos vamos?

—Por supuesto —Contestó Remus tomando sus abrigos. Intentaba disimular su nerviosismo, miraba de reojo a Nymphadora, no podía creer que

Salieron de la casa, aparecieron en Hogsmade a unos metros de Las Tres Escobas, entraron tranquilamente a la taberna. El lugar se encontraba casi lleno, pero pudieron encontrar una mesa cerca de la pared que estaba del otro lado de la entrada.

—Ahora vuelvo, iré por algo para todos —Dijo Sirius y fue caminando de forma elegante a la barra, donde saludó animadamente a Rosmerta, al parecer comenzaron una plática muy animada, por lo cual Remus decidió iniciar una conversación con Tonks.

—Y… ¿Qué tal el trabajo? —Preguntó de forma un poco nerviosa.

—Nada mal, al parecer el ministro aún no se da cuenta de la gravedad del asunto, aún piensa que Harry está mintiendo con eso de Quien-Tú-Sabes —Esto último lo dijo en forma de susurro para que sólo Remus pudiera escucharla.

—Ya lo creo, hasta que no pase alguna tragedia se dará cuenta de ello —Contestó Lupin. Se quedaron viendo unos segundos, éste no podía creer la hermosura de la chica, le comenzó a sonreír de forma inconsciente y ella se la devolvía.

—Bueno, mis niños —Dijo Sirius irónicamente mientras se acercaba—, lo conseguimos.

Los dos presentes en la mesa se asombraron, ya que Black traía consigo vasos y una botella de Whiskey de fuego, cosa que normalmente no vendía Rosmerta, ya que sólo se vendía en vasos.

—¿Cómo la conseguiste? —Preguntó la metamorfomaga admirada. Mientras Sirius tomaba asiento.

—Bueno, tu tío es un hombre encantador, sobrina mía. Conozco a la tabernera desde que estaba en Hogwarts, digamos que aún tengo el toque —Respondió Sirius guiñándoles un ojo a los presentes y sonriendo de forma seductora. Remus comenzó a reír y a mover de forma negativa. Sirius no había cambiado en lo absoluto. Tonks miraba a su pariente con mucho entusiasmo.

Poco a poco comenzaron a beber, abordaron las anécdotas sobre el pasado, Lupin escuchaba atentamente lo que le contaba Sirius sobre su sobrina, le asombraba mucho las ocurrencias de la chica, irradiaba felicidad, se contagiaba tan sólo con estar cerca de ella.

—Lunático, ¿Recuerdas cuando estábamos en Hogwarts? Eran tiempos magníficos ¿No lo crees? Daría lo que fuera por regresar un par de días a esa vida, es decir, no es que no me guste haber crecido —Comentó Sirius, ya arrastraba un poco las palabras gracias al efecto del alcohol, rio un poco—, pero digamos que, extraño esos tiempos, un poco.

—Es cierto, Canuto —Dijo Remus, éste también estaba un poco borracho—, desearía volver, al menos estábamos juntos.

—Venga, no se me pongan tristes, estamos aquí y debemos aprovechar el momento —Dijo Tonks quien comenzó a sonreír, también ya había hecho efecto la bebida en ella.

—Tienes razón, Nymph —Respondió Sirius, hizo un esfuerzo para abrazar a sus acompañantes, pero fue un poco inútil— Les quiero mucho, chicos. Gracias por estar conmigo… pero ahora debo irme, esa chica de la barra se me ha quedado viendo toda la noche, no puedo desperdiciar la oportunidad —Se paró de su silla y fue caminando elegantemente hasta llegar a la chica. Remus y Tonks lo miraron entre una mezcla de curiosidad y diversión.

—¡Vaya! Sí que mi tío sabe lo que hace —Dijo Nymphadora, regresando la mirada a Lupin.

—Si tú supieras —Contestó— Cuando estábamos en Hogwarts hacía lo mismo, siempre ha tenido un toque especial con las mujeres.

—Igual que tú, supongo.

Remus le sonrió —No, yo nunca he sido bueno en eso, digamos que James y Sirius eran los casanovas en la escuela.

—Vamos, Rem, tú eres muy lindo, tal vez no te das cuenta, pero muchas mujeres se te quedan viendo, tienes tu propio estilo —Dijo Nymphadora mostrando un poco de ternura.

—No estoy seguro de eso.

Se quedaron viendo por un par de minutos, Tonks le tomó lentamente la mano a Remus, éste no se opuso a tal cosa, al contrario, apretó un poco la mano de ella de forma delicada.

—Te ves muy hermosa, Nymph —Dijo Remus.

—Gracias, tú también te ves muy bien —Tonks se sonrojó un poco al decir esto. Remus, con su mano libre, tomó uno de los mechones del cabello de Nymphadora y lo puso atrás de la oreja de ella. Éste no podía dejar de admirarla, intentaba memorizar cada uno de los detalles de su cara en forma de corazón.

La chica se humedeció sus labios de forma inconsciente, pero éste movimiento tan inocente incitó a Remus. Se fueron acercando lentamente hasta quedar a escasos centímetros uno del otro. Juntaron sus labios de una forma dulce, tierna. Fueron pocos los segundos que permanecieron así, para ellos se detuvo el tiempo.

—Chicos, debemos irnos —irrumpió Sirius haciendo que Lupin se sobresaltara un poco, no esperaba ese arranque de la realidad tan pronto—. Tengo su número, veré pronto a aquel bombom.

—Está bien, tío —Respondió Tonks de forma sonriente, Remus pensaba que habían disimulado muy bien lo que acababa de pasar, pues la chica sólo lo miró con complicidad para después pararse de su asiento y tomar su túnica.

Hicieron un pequeño esfuerzo para poder llegar sin caerse a Grimmauld Place, habían tomado mucho esa noche.


	4. Resaca

Capítulo 4 –

Despertó con los rayos del sol atravesando su ventana, que reposaban de alguna forma sobre su cara. Remus Lupin se movió poco a poco dentro de su cama, tenía un dolor de cabeza impresionante, no sabía cuántas veces había jurado no beber de forma como esa en su vida.

Se sentó en su cama, estirando los brazos, intentó recordar lo que había pasado la noche anterior. Fueron al bar, bebieron; pero los siguientes recuerdos se tornaban un poco extraños, lejanos, como si los hubiera vivido en una especie de tercera persona. Cuando se sobresaltó, dios, había besado a la sobrina de su amigo ¿Cómo había pasado eso? ¿En qué momento se dejó llevar?

Se levantó maldiciendo el alcohol, su vida, su licantropía, simplemente deseaba ser alguien más normal, pero no podía serlo. Entró al baño y se quedó mirando al espejo, se tomó la cara entre las manos, esperando calmarse un poco ante tal situación. Sólo quería poder vivir. Decidió que era momento de darse una ducha y al terminar supo que debía aclarar esa situación, pero antes necesitaba quitarse la borrachera de la noche anterior.

Se vistió con su habitual pantalón café de vestir, sus zapatos del mismo color; una camisa color gris, al igual que su corbata y un suéter color gris Oxford. Intentó peinarse un poco, y se acomodó su barba que había dejado crecer desde hace un tiempo.

Bajó con cuidado las escaleras, pensaba en que necesitaba un té pronto o tal vez enloquecería un poco. Al parecer no habían despertado los chicos Weasley, todo se mostraba un poco callado en la mansión Black.

Al entrar al comedor se encontró con su mejor amigo en una bata color morado leyendo el periódico. No se encontraba Molly por ahí, tal vez había ido a comprar algo para el desayuno, era el momento para mejorar su estado.

—Hola, Sirius —Saludó a su amigo mientras caminaba lentamente hacia la cocina para prepararse un té o algo que lo curara pronto.

—Buen día, Lunático —Contestó Sirius bajando el periódico.

— Me prepararé un té ¿gustas?

—Vaya, veo que alguien está sufriendo un poco los estragos de beber.

—No sé qué fue lo que me pasó —Dijo Remus con un poco de vergüenza— Era un buena botella.

—Lo sé —Dijo Sirius mientras reía— Si no se te quita con eso, al rato podría darte un poco de mi remedio personal.

—Está bien, aunque ya casi no me duele la cabeza, un té podrá arreglarlo todo.

—Como gustes —Sirius retomó la lectura.

Remus al terminar de preparar su bebida fue a sentarse a un lado de su amigo, no sabía si contarle a su compañero lo que había pasado la noche anterior.

Se escucharon unos pasos en las escaleras, a Remus lo avergonzaba un poco que la señora Weasley se percatará de que había bebido de más la noche anterior. Sin embargo, Tonks fue quien entró por esa puerta, se veía de una forma espectacular, tan joven, tan radiante.

—¡Buenos días! —Saludó a Tonks con una felicidad que radiaba, como era costumbre. Sonriendo a los presentes.

—Hola, sobrina —Sirius bajo el periódico de nuevo y le brindó una sonrisa.

—Hola, Tonks —Saludó Lupin un poco nervioso.

Sirius parecía que seguía leyendo una nota del periódico, Nymphadora y Remus hicieron contacto visual por unos segundos, a él le parecía tan hermosa, cada uno de sus rasgos faciales, su cara en forma de corazón, su cabello rosa chicle.

—¿Qué harás hoy, sobrina? —Preguntó Canuto, dejando en definitiva el periódico doblado en la mesa.

—Iré a visitar a mis padres, Sirius —Dijo Tonks mientras tomaba asiento al lado de su tío— creo que es bueno aprovechar los fines de semana para visitar a la familia.

—¿Crees que sea buena idea si te acompañó? —Preguntó Sirius— Hace tiempo que no veo a tu madre.

—Cómo preguntas eso, tío, claro que puedes venir, mi madre se pondrá contenta. ¿Quieres acompañarnos, Remus?

—Ah… —En definitiva, Remus no esperaba esa pregunta, él esperaba tener un día tranquilo limpiando alguna habitación junto con los Weasley, pero tal vez no sería mala idea pasar el día con los Tonks— Yo… amm…

Al no saber que responder Lupin se le quedó viendo a su mejor amigo, éste le sonrió animándolo.

—Está bien, los acompañaré.

Remus no podía evitar sentirse extraño ante esta situación, él estaba feliz por pasar tiempo con ellos, especialmente con Tonks, sin embargo, el vivir momentos con ella era lo que más le aterraba porque sentía que no podría alejarse y eso no podía suceder, necesitaba irse de ahí para no enamorarse, pero ¿acaso ya era muy tarde? Se preguntó a sí mismo ¿Ya estaba enamorado?

Con todas estas dudas, continuó una plática entre los presentes. Poco después Sirius subió a arreglarse para ver a su prima querida. Molly entró con algunas cosas para hacer un almuerzo y Tonks le ayudó felizmente, Remus por su parte decidió que lo mejor era calmarse un poco así que decidió leer el Profeta.

Después del almuerzo que fue cocinado por Molly, todos subieron a hacer un poco de tareas correspondientes a la limpieza, Remus y Sirius se quedaron limpiando un poco el comedor.

—¿Qué sucede, Lunático? Te ves muy serio, bueno, más que de costumbre —Preguntó Sirius un poco preocupado.

—No pasa nada, Sirius —Contestó el licántropo un poco nervioso.

—Vamos, ni tú te crees eso. Ya, dime que sucede.

Un sentimiento floreció del pecho de Lupin, algo que pocas veces había sentido, una sensación de valentía, al fin y al cabo era un Gryffindor.

—Canuto, ayer me besé con tu sobrina.


	5. Palabras Resonantes

Capítulo 5 –

Sirius se quedó estático, con los ojos abiertos como platos, sin poder creer lo que oía. Remus estaba un poco nervioso, deseaba no haberse dejado llevar por ese impulso, le avergonzaba la situación, no podría creer que se sintiera como un adolescente confesando una travesura. Éste se sentó en una silla del comedor y se cubrió la cara con sus manos, esperando la peor respuesta por parte de Canuto, al menos un golpe en la cara, pero no sucedía nada.

Lupin miró a Sirius a través de sus dedos, vio como éste cambiaba su semblante. Pasó de una actitud sorprendida a una sonrisa pícara. Tomó asiento al lado de Remus.

—Vaya, vaya, ha regresado el Lunático cautivador —Contestó Black mientras tomaba asiento al lado de Rems, sin dejar de sonreír—. Un Lunático que muy pocas veces he visto.

—Canuto, no es lo que parece, estábamos muy ebrios ayer, dudo que ella lo recuerde, mi intención nunca ha sido cortejarla, tú sabes sobre mis problemas.

—Tal vez de forma inconsciente no ha sido tu intención, porque, vamos, si no te gustara mi sobrina no hubieras accedido a lo de ayer. Bien dicen que los borrachos y los niños no mienten, así que déjate de dramas, Remus. Tu "pequeño problema peludo" no creo que sea un impedimento fuerte para que no pueda suceder algo con ella.

—No lo sé, Sirius, como dije, dudo que ella lo recuerde, es más, dudo que ella sienta algo por mí —Remus se apresuró a aclarar—, es decir, tampoco es como que yo sienta algo por ella.

—Sí, claro, Lunático —Respondió de forma irónica su amigo.

Remus iba a refutar cuando una alegre Nymphadora entraba al comedor y tomaba asiento al lado de su tío.

—¿Están listos para ir con mis padres?

—Así es sobrina —Contestó Sirius—. Aunque Remus creo que no se siente muy bien. Iré por unas cosas, regreso.

Claro que Remus Lupin sabía la técnica de su amigo para poder dejarlo solo con Tonks, sabía lo que él pretendía.

Lupin inconsciente se puso muy nervioso. Su cercanía con aquella dama lo alteraba. No podía controlar sus sentimientos y le preocupa esa situación. Le sorprendía como de alguna forma se había adentrado a sus sentimientos tan pronto. Alguien como él no tenía el derecho a amar, a querer alguien, sobre todo a alguien como Dora, tan joven, bella. Ella merecía alguien mejor, pero lo cierto es que de sólo pensar que podría estar con alguien más se deprimía, le daba tristeza no poder ofrecerle nada.

—¿Qué sucede, Remus? Te ves un poco triste —Pregunto Nymph, se podía ver la preocupación por él en sus ojos.

—No pasa nada, Tonks. La luna llena será mañana, tal vez sea por eso. —Lupin intentó sonreír pero en su cara sólo apareció un gesto.

—¿Estás seguro de eso? Puedes confiar en mí —Respondió Tonks, tomándolo de la mano tiernamente.

Un silencio reinó en la cocina de los Black, esperando una respuesta por parte de él, ya que no se veía muy convencido de lo que estaba a punto de decir.

—Yo necesito decirte algo, lo de ayer… —Nymphadora no dejó continuar a Remus, le tapo suavemente la boca con sus dedos, ella de alguna forma sabía lo que él estaba por comentar.

—No es necesario que digas algo —Respondió Tonks con una sonrisa y le acarició lentamente la mejilla izquierda a Remus—, lo comprendo Remus.

Nymphadora le dio un beso en la mejilla y salió de ahí, para encontrarse de nuevo con su tío y charlar un poco.

Remus se sentía asombrado y feliz, le encantaba esa chica, podía sentir que a su lado todo sería mejor. Sus sentidos estaban un poco más agudos que de costumbre porque se acercaba la luna llena, le encanta el aroma de aquella chica, un perfume de frutas tropicales.

¿Por qué negar lo que sentía por ella? Le gustaría ser él quien la llevara de la mano y la hiciera muy feliz. Pero no podía hacerlo, no podía esperar que ella sintiera lo mismo y, sobretodo, no podía permitir que ocurriera algo más en aquella relación, no tenía algo que ofrecerle, era pobre, viejo y era un hombre lobo.

Poco después, los tres amigos fueron a la casa de los Tonks. Hacía 14 años de la última vez que Remus y Sirius habían estado ahí, se sentía un poco de nostalgia por recordar a sus amigos caídos en la primera guerra mágica contra Voldemort.

Sirius soltó un suspiro, su amigo supo lo que debía estar sintiendo, a pesar de que habían ido pocas veces los merodeadores, nunca olvidaría lo bien que la pasaban con Andrómeda, prima de Sirius, eran demasiados recuerdos que llegaban de forma muy abrupta.

Nymphadora tocó la puerta de su casa y al pasar unos minutos, la puerta fue abierta con un Ted Tonks muy sonriente, quien abrazo inmediatamente a su hija. Al separarse de ella se percató de los dos hombres que estaban a un lado.

—Chicos, por las barbas de Merlín, ¿cómo están?, tanto tiempo sin verlos —Y el Sr. Tonks les brindó un gran abrazo con sus respectivas palmadas en la espalda a los dos hombres que estaban postrados en la entrada de la casa.

—Hola, primo —Respondió Sirius con una de sus mejores sonrisas, se lo podía ver la felicidad en sus ojos, reunirse con la poca familia que él tenía y quería tanto no era de verse todos los días.

—Ted, qué alegría verte —Respondió Remus—, hemos estado muy bien, gracias.

—Pero no se queden ahí, pasen, pasen.

El trío de amigos entraron a la casa, detrás de ellos venía Ted Tonks con una sonrisa, como si no creyera que ellos hubieran regresado después de tantos años, después de tantas batallas.

—Cariño, mira quienes nos vinieron a visitar —

Una sonriente Andrómeda Tonks, salió de la cocina de la casa para percatarse de que su hija, Remus y Sirius estaban ahí, como lo hacían hace ya casi 14 años. Habían pasado demasiadas cosas en sus vidas, necesitaban platicar de todo. Drómeda saludó a su hija con un beso y un abrazo, poco después se dirigió a su primo. Su adorado primo, que había pasado de forma inocente 13 años en Azkaban. Ella lo conocía muy bien para saber que él no había sido culpable de esos crímenes, conocía su lealtad hacia sus amigos.

—Primo Sirius —Abrazó a éste y comenzaron a escucharse unos sollozos por parte de la madre de Tonks—, siempre supe de tu inocencia, me alegro que estés aquí con nosotros. No habíamos podido ir a visitarte, desde la resolución del juez no hemos tenido mucho tiempo.

—Tranquila, Andrómeda, no pasa nada, todo está bien ahora —Respondió con una sonrisa mientras se separaban de aquel abrazo, se podía sentir su comprensión a su prima, la miraba con cara de agradecimiento, sabía que ella sí era su familia.

Al percatarse de otra mirada, la señora Tonks se volteó para ver a Remus, que de alguna forma también lo miraba de forma sonriente.

—Remus, querido —lo abordó con un abrazo, cosa que a él le sorprendió un poco, después de unos breves segundos se separaron—. Te ves un poco flaco. Mañana es luna llena ¿cierto? —Remus asintió con la cabeza y le ofreció una cálida sonrisa— ¿estás preparado para ello?

—bueno, sí —Respondió un Remus avergonzado por hablar de su condición— Severus se encarga de darme la poción matalobos.

—Eso es bueno, Remus —Concluyó la conversación Andrómeda para después dirigirse a los tres que habían llegado—. Se quedarán a cenar ¿cierto?

—Yo sí, madre —Respondió Tonks—, no sé si los chicos tengan algo que hacer.

—Sí, prima, nos quedaremos —Dijo Black mientras le sonreía de forma cómplice a Remus quien se sentía un poco incómodo.

Después de esperar un poco para que la comida estuviera lista, comenzaron a relatar historias, a recordar todo aquello que habían vivido, poniéndose al día con las cosas. Las miradas de Tonks y Remus de repente se cruzaban, cosa que ponía nervioso a él, si los padres de la chica sabían lo que había pasado el día anterior seguro lo matarían. Tonks parecía muy contenta y participaba animadamente en la plática.

Así pasaron los minutos al lado de los Tonks, en la hora de la cena siguieron conversando hasta que un recuerdo los hizo comenzar una nueva platica.

—Remus, recuerdas cuando venían entre vacaciones de verano que siempre jugabas con Nymphadora —Decía Ted mientras sonreía. Tonks hizo una mueca de desagrado al escuchar su nombre— Tú eras muy pequeña, hija.

—¿Cómo olvidarlo? —Respondió Sirius— Si Nymph no dejaba ni un segundo a Lunático, y éste siempre cargaba con un puñado de chocolates, eran el uno para el otro.

Remus apenado le dio un golpe con el codo a Sirius, le avergonzaba mucho que dijera ese tipo de cosas, sobretodo enfrente de los padres de la chica. Al ver la reacción a tal comentario todos comenzaron a reír.

Unas palabras seguían resonando en la cabeza de Lupin… "eran el uno para el otro…".


End file.
